cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Orion
Synopsis Nathan Orion Battle (commonly known as Orion) is Blaine Battle's birth father and Drake Grayson's secondary father. Personality Orion is a laid-back individual with strong motivation to support those he cares for, even if he puts himself in danger. His motivation is strong enough for him to endure not being able to see for a prolonged amount of time. However he does pick favorites, as seen when he has a greater care and interest in his earlier son, Blaine, than Drake. Appearance Orion has scruffy black hair with dark circles underneath his glowing sun orange eyes, usually, the similarity in appearance between him and his sons is displayed as the three all have dark brown hair with luminescent eyes. However depending on the amount of sleep he gets his eyes can easily alter to a different color such as an apricot tone. Plot Relevance Orion was born to his parents Amber and Adam, and at birth he showed the signs of having Hell's Eye, but the heat didn't fully manifest until he was seven, at the age of seven his eyes begun to glow and year by year the temperature of his eyes rose until it reach an infernal temperature. At the age of seventeen his parents died due to a fire at their facility, he left school and used his former after-school job as payment. Due to his parents death he grieved in an unusual way, he drunk at a young age but was mysteriously sober. Around a couple months after his parent's death he realizes that he impregnated his girlfriend-- Hailee Bloom, and soon claimed the title of father. Two years later, Blaine was two and Hailee and him roomed together in Orion's moderate apartment. Two Year Gap During the two year gap, Orion was a busy young man, thieving to support his family. During a dark night-- Orion was incapable of sight after pickpocketing a man, and stumbled into an alleyway, he was caught by Holly Grayson, a criminal girl who commits crimes out of the fun of it. She practically blackmails him, knowing he stole from the man and threatening to tell the local authorities. She also holds up the man's golden watch, and threatens to lie and say that Orion stole it. She has countless videos of him stealing from locals. He responds with a possessed smirk of, "I should be flattered, stalker," and she smiles smugly in response. He considers her just a fangirl but she quickly quips that she did it all for the purpose of blackmailing him. Holly then threatens the safety of his son and Hailee if he didn't obey her, along threatening his freedom with the videos, he was left with no choice. He obeys her. For the next two years he is a slave for her, stealing from locals times two for his family plus Holly. After a while, he gets sick of it, and questions if what he is doing is right. To add to the tension, he returns to her hideout and she pins and possesses him with her Enigma, granting her the capability of seizing someone by kiss, and her Enigma can only be broken with the kiss of a lover, needless to say-- if Holly is the lover of the person she is controlling, she can fully possess them permanently unless she breaks up with them intentionally. Which furthermore adds to the trouble, returning home and avoiding the affection of Hailee and giving attention solely to Blaine. The climax reaches when Orion finds out he has yet again another child who later becomes to be known as Drake Grayson. Inevitably, Hailee finds out about this turn of events and leaves Orion to raise Blaine, the spell wears off and Orion stays out of contact with Holly until encountering her one last time and receiving Drake. Post Two Years After Drake and Blaine grew up to become teenagers, Hailee visited for a couple years until receiving word from Orion that Holly found out of her presence. The former lovers dissipate from each other permanently and Hailee ends up being taken down by Holly, the crazed criminal sending Orion a video of the events. Present Day Currently, Orion is a 34 year old single father raising Drake and Blaine. Enigma & Abilities Orion's Engima is referred to as Hell's Eye, a mutation Enigma, his bloodline since the beginning of time has had ocular abilities, and as time progressed heat-oriented abilities have been added into the family therefore forging his Enigma ''Hell's Eye''. Hell's Eye permanently steals Orion's sight as his irises continuously burning with heat due to his disabling blood genetic disease, his vision is clouded and he can only see heat sources, other than heat, Orion cannot detect other sources by ocular means classifying him as blind. He has two extra channels of veins which he travels heat and his disablers through. Techniques Many techniques have thrived from Hell's Eye, by way of veins Orion channels his flames from his eyes to his bloodstream, his bloodstream has extra cells called 'disablers', a genetic disease that he was born with, with disablers in his bloodstream he can merge his ocular flames and disablers and create Smoke Bursts, a named technique of his. Smoke Bursts With Smoke Bursts, Orion sends his ocular flames through his veins and permeates into his bloodstream, heating up his blood and filling him with a burning sensation, he then makes small incisions on his body and allows blood to become visible, with that he can release his Smoke Bursts into the air, once Smoke Burst hits the air it negates corporeal attack or bodily subject, being able to inflict burns onto people if his blood spills or Smoke Burst hits them. Disablers Orion-- being a wielder of an Enigma, has a malfunctioning genetic makeup, and his manifests into his bloodstream, creating a mishap named by himself as a 'Disabler', extra cells permeated in his bloodstream that multiply rapidly, with the possibility to disappear if he overuses Smoke Burst. Overall, disablers functions have been clarified as to be able to temporarily to erase the presence of molecules to achieve teleportation. Orion however, has only been displayed to erase his presence and that of a small objects and his garments along with it. Activation Orion uses a simple phrase to fully activate or signify the activation of his Enigma. That phrase is Latin for "Hell's Eyes" "Oculum Inferos!" Eyes of Teleportation Orion channels the disablers and uses them to nullify all of his conjured heat and blood. By doing this he somehow alters his skin pigment in the process and causes him to become significantly pale. During this process he makes it where he has no existence as he 'disables' his presence. He has mastered it to a degree where he somehow memorizes his bodily form with his Oculum Inferos and by memory he memorizes his new body. With the newly acquired ability Orion is able to transport his body via the memorization of his molecular heat signature and teleport anywhere within his proximity. If he overuses this ability he may possibly decline in detecting things with his heat signature and may actually become fully blind, and or his disablers may mutate his blood vessels dangerously. Orion's vision in this form is heavily altered, instead, people's bodily makeup is shifted into a white silhouette, and everything else is dark. He instead tracks the soul presence of someone instead of their heat presence. As long as a person is within his line of sight he can ultimately teleport 360° around them. Unfortunately he can only teleport himself. He refers to this technique and activates by the phrase ''White Album''. =